


[podfic] A Level Course and True, by BrighteyedJill

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is experiencing an unsettling emotional response in the wake of recent events, but the very last thing that could possibly improve the situation is a late-night confrontation with James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Level Course and True, by BrighteyedJill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Level Course and True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77051) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



Title: A Level Course and True  
Author: [BrighteyedJill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 18.7 MB  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: NC-17  
File Length (word count): 20:30 min (3,700)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?lnd4teqziiq)


End file.
